


At the Stark Gala

by 11CK01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11CK01/pseuds/11CK01
Summary: It was a big Gala at the Stark Tower when a few things were revealed that were met to stay hidden
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 71





	At the Stark Gala

Tony Stark threw his annual gala for the Stark foundation. There was a lot of press and all of the Avengers had to attend. To enter the tower you had to walk over a red carpet which leads to the front door and Tony enjoyed being the center of attention as he strolled towards the entrance with Pepper by his side. He was the first of the Avengers to arrive and he occasionally stopped to give some interviews. As he was about half way over the carpet the next car arrived revealing Maria Hill with a girl at her side. Many of the cameras took pictures of Maria and the mysterious girl as they walked along the carpet. Unlike Tony Maria didn’t enjoy the attention and tried to get it over with as fast as possible. Close to the door she stopped for a short interview.

While both Maria and Tony answered questions the other Avengers came in a shared limo. They let the press take pictures and answered some questions.

“Is it true that you and Captain America are dating?” a reporter currently asked Natasha while there was unrest at the other end of the carpet.

“Well…” Natasha started but she was interrupted by the mysterious girl

“Mamma! Come quick! Mom collapsed” the girl told her and Natasha went pale

“Masha!” she whispered as she ran towards the crowd surrounding Maria.

She made her way through the people and went on her knees next to the woman on the floor. She put her head in her lap and caressed her head while trying to wake her up.

“Masha, wake up. Come on wake up.” Then she turned to the girl who just arrived

“Anna what happened?”

Anna shrugged “I don’t know! One moment she was answering questions and the next she just lay on the floor and didn’t response. What is wrong with her?”

“I don’t know baby. I don’t know… did someone call the medics?” Natasha suddenly asked loud and Clint nodded “Yes I did as soon as I saw her go down. She’ll be alright Tasha. She is though”

“I know that she is strong but I’m still worried. Can you take Anna away from here please?”

“What? No. I want to stay with mom” Anna protested but Natasha shook her head “No please wait inside. I don’t want you to see this. I’ll get you as soon as she wakes up or goes to the hospital. Okay?”

“Fine…” Anna said before she got up from the floor and left towards the tower with Clint on her tails.

Around the group the reporters grew more curious and wanted answers and since the flashes of the light were really bright and the questions became louder Steve got out of the group and cleared his throat before announcing loudly so that all of the reporters would hear it

“Most of you want to know what is going on here. There is only so much we can say right now since we don’t quite know our self’s but Maria Hill collapsed a few minutes ago and is still not responding. So far we don’t know why. We want to ask you though to value her privacy and leave her alone for the time being. Thank you”

A murmur went through the crowed but the reporters backed off. About two minutes later the ambulance pulled up and the medics made their way to Maria who was still unconscious.

“What happened?” One of the medics asked no one specific

“We don’t really know. Her daughter said she was fine until she just broke down. She didn’t respond ever since.”

“Does she have any recent injuries?” the man asked and since he got confused looks he added “I know who she is… so? Any recent injuries?”

Natasha shook her head “No. She didn’t get injured in the past five months. Only cut her finger once. But I doubt that’s what you meant”

The medic nodded and prepared a shot when Natasha stopped him

“Before you give her that…she is pregnant”

The Avengers looked surprised and the medic nodded “Ok but this won’t harm the baby”

“Good” Natasha said whilst glaring at him “I wouldn’t want to be you if it did”

The medic gulped but gave her the shot anyways. A few seconds later Maria’s eyes started to open and she looked disoriented. Weakly she asked for Natasha

“I’m here Masha, I’m here” she answered softly caressed her head. Then she turned to her friends and asked if someone could go get Anna. Steve immediately nodded and went inside.

“Mom!” Anna yelled as she ran towards them

Maria smiled weakly “Hey baby.”

“Are you going to be ok, mom?”

“She is going to be fine” the medic answered “I still would like to take her to the hospital for observation overnight”

Natasha nodded “Yes of course”

Maria sighted “Really? Do I have to?”

Natasha smirked “You know how many times you made me go to the med bay even when I thought it was unnecessary?”

“Payback, huh?”

“Bet your ass it is” Clint said “And you know you sent all of us there, so we will all make sure you stay in the hospital until the doctors release you” he smirked

“I hate you Barton” Maria grunted as she was brought to the ambulance

“Can I come with her?” Natasha asked the medic

He hesitated but since he was too scared of her he nodded and she got inside with Maria after she asked Clint to bring Anna to the hospital.

The next day the headlines of every newspaper read

**_Black Widow in Love?_ **

**_Is the infamous Black Widow in a relationship with Maria Hill?  
Find out in our Avengers section_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and tell me what you think :)


End file.
